marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man Armor (Ultimate Avengers)
Eletromagnetic Pulse Jet Boots Enhanced Strength and Durability Heads Up Display Radio Transceiver Enhanced Vision Mode Voice Filter | team = | video = | voice = Marc Worden | other = MAU }} :Iron Man Armor is from the Non MAU videos and . :Note, this article describes the Version 6.7 Armor. For other armors used by Iron Man see and . The Iron Man Armor is a mechanical exosuit worn by to become the superhero Iron Man. It is the tool through which Tony is able to fight crime alongside the superpowered members of the . Technology Features built into his suit include: * . His most iconic weaponry. They appear to be concentrated energy that are emitted from ports in his hands. He is deadly accurate with it and can hit spears out of the air. * . This is a more powerful version of his repulsor beams. It is located in his chest. However, it requires more energy to use and cannot be used as often. *Arm Cannons. Iron Man has two powerful cannons in the gauntlet on his arms. It is unknown just how powerful these weapons are since he mainly uses them to threaten rather than attack. *Electromagnetic Pulse. Iron Man had the ability to emit a pulse that would disable any electronic technology in a given radius. Though it appeared limited to technology built by Stark Enterprises. He may have done this to prevent his technology from falling into the wrong hands. *Energy Shield. His main defensive technology. He can put a shield around himself and others close around him. Though he cannot sustain the field for extended periods of time. *Jet Boots. This provide him with the power of flight and allow him to travel everywhere. They appear to use the same technology as his repulsor beams for propulsion. Provided with enough energy, they could divert a large object like an airliner or space ship. *Enhanced Strength. His suit gives him strength far beyond that of any normal man. However, he is not as strong as superpowered beings like Hulk and Thor. *Enhanced Durability. Just like his strength, he can survive falls and attacks that would kill any normal man. This includes falling from high altitudes and even surviving a pummeling from an enraged Hulk. *Heads Up Display. His faceplate provides him with information, mostly on his suit's condition. It also provides him with warnings if his power systems are low. *Radio Transceiver. He is able to listen in on radio transmissions and detect when others are talking about him. *Enhanced Vision Mode. This includes infrared and radar. He can even see through buildings. *Voice Filter. This is used to protect his secret identity. He slightly deepens his voice and gives it a mechanical filter. Presumably, it makes it impossible to positively identify him while wearing the armor. All his armors require a special gel to keep the armor connected to his body. However, it became quite messy when taking the armor off. It would also tend to stick to his body. The main problem with his armor is that it draws on the energy on the battery on his chest. While this does provide him with plenty of energy, if it is depleted it will cause him health problems. If no energy is left he will die if it is not charged or replaced quickly. He is vulnerable in certain areas. Areas that are not covered in armor, such as joints and arm mounted weapons, can be damaged with the proper attack. He can be defeated with an attack of sufficient force such as a well placed bomb, enormous log, or space ship cannon. History Building The history of the Iron Man armor is largely unknown. He did build each suit to run off the battery that also fueled the device in his chest. Tony's butler helped Tony keep up the dual identity and assisted him in putting on and taking off the armor. He did build five versions, considering each one to be his favorite. Eventually he built this armor and considered it his favorite. During the time he used the armor he upgraded it six times. Operations Tony used it to fight crime and save people. However, Tony chose not to reveal that he and Iron Man were the same, or that they were even connected. In fact he made both personalities appear to hate the other. Iron Man became a media darling. This attracted the attention of of who wanted Iron Man in case he needed to jumpstart . One day an lost two of its engines and was going to crash in the city. Tony donned the Iron Man armor and flew to help the plane. This caught the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who informed Fury, who was at recruiting and . Iron Man positioned himself on the nose of the plane and tried to slow it down before it crashed into the . He then repositioned his jets so that the plane went over the bridge then crashed into the water beyond. He stopped it just before it hit the and sank below the surface. Helicopters moved in to rescue the people from the plane. Iron Man burst out of the water then landed near a group of reporters. As he tried to not take all the credit he detected radio transmissions from S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and realized they were watching him. Just as the agents arrived on the scene Iron Man flew away. Iron Man flew through the city while being pursued by S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft, led by Fury. Iron Man detected that the aircraft were firing on him and dodged it. However, he was surprised by the enlarged Giant Man, who stepped out from behind a building and knocked Iron Man out of the sky. On the ground he was quickly surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers. Fury had landed and walked up to Iron Man. Iron Man pointed his arm mounted weapon at him giving him ten seconds to explain. Fury told the armored hero that the planet was in danger and he was putting a team together. He wanted Iron Man on the team. However, Iron Man told Fury that he works alone. He then emitted a pulse that disabled all the S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons saying that Stark built lousy guns. He teased Giant Man about his outfit then left. Tony was intrigued by the offer. Iron Man went to to check out what was going on. He found Betty Ross, scientist , Hank and Janet Pym, Natalia, and the reborn Steve Rogers were in a conference room listening to Fury explain about . Upon entering, Hank teased him about a rematch. The team would be under the command of Captain America. Fury explained to them how a secret fortress off the coast of was built to launch a . Fury showed them pictures that had taken. He told the group about how Cap had stopped a nuclear missile from destroying . Betty asked how the Nazis got nuclear capabilities. Fury told them it was because of aliens called the . The Chitauri had been hiding out on Earth since . Three ships have been hovering around nuclear power plants and military facilities. S.H.I.E.L.D. had found a way to track them but their was destroyed. The group was shown the footage of the satellite attack. Fury went on to explain that the Chitauri failed to reclaim all the wreckage from the ship that was destroyed along with the early nuclear missile. Fury showed them a piece of the hull, metal they call . The metal is indestructible and absorbs energy like a sponge. Three soldiers entered and shot the vibranium with guns, flames, and rockets but did no damage. Fury told them that only vibranium or nuclear blasts can damage vibranium. Natalia demonstrated by piercing the piece with a vibranium knife. Janet wondered if Stark Enterprises was working on anything, but Betty thought Tony wouldn't care. Hank caught the attention of Iron Man by asking why the government group put up with the billionaire. Janet then reiterated that they couldn't find the ships nor shoot them down if they did. Fury agreed and told them that it would not be easy. However, Iron Man and the rest of the group decided to continue. While at the meeting, a Chitauri soldier infiltrated a S.H.I.E.L.D. base where they kept additional satellites ready to launch. Iron Man left the meeting while the rest of the team got into their outfits and were taken by a S.H.I.E.L.D. transport to the base. He was still unsure whether he wanted to join the team of superpowered heroes or continue on his own. Iron Man found the base on his own and met the group there. He told the rest that he wanted to see how the mission went before committing to the team. Cap explained about the base's automated defenses. However, Wasp didn't think she would set off the defenses and went on ahead. Cap told Iron Man to scan the base from above while he went around to the east, Black Widow went to the loading docks, and Giant Man stayed behind. Iron Man flew overhead while Wasp, Cap, and Widow entered the facility. While scanning Iron Man finds the Chitauri soldier, but also notices that Wasp is surrounded by infrared triggers. Cap wondered if she was alright and Iron Man decided to investigate despite Cap's orders. Iron Man dove down and crashed through the ceiling. He destroyed a turret with his repulsor beam. He began to fly through the corridors but was caught by an infrared trigger, just has Wasp had been. He fired a couple of rockets at a door so he could crash through the remains. In the next hallway he found Wasp but did not notice a turret behind him. The turret blasted him into one trigger which bounced him into another trigger. This knocked Tony unconscious and powered down the Iron Man suit. The Chitauri, having succeeded in its mission, left the facility and activated bombs destroying most of it. Wasp got up and went over to the fallen Iron Man. She noticed that he was not breathing and tried to get his helmet off. However, she was not strong enough to do so. Cap and Widow got there and Wasp asked them to help. Cap ran over and ripped the faceplate off. Widow, Wasp, and Cap looked in amazement as Tony was revealed. The four got up and left the burning facility. Tony completely took off his helmet as he walked out. Giant Man noticed Tony and apologized for his earlier jest during the meeting. Fury arrived and, upon seeing Tony, berated the entire team for failing to stop the aliens. He points out that because they disobeyed orders the alien got away. Tony put on his helmet restating he works alone and flew off. Iron Man flew back to Stark Enterprises and went to his office. Before he even took off his armor he poured himself a drink. He let it sit on the desk while he turned around to stare at the cityscape. While he rested, Bruce Banner used an experimental formula in an attempt to control the . At the same time, the Chitauri attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. The team heard about this, individually, and headed over to there to help out. Iron Man arrived with Wasp and Giant Man. Giant Man saved a convoy of vehicles from being destroyed. With Cap in charge, the team moved on the attack. Iron Man used his iconic repulsor beams. Iron Man grabbed one of the alien soldiers and flew around with it. He let go of the soldier so that Giant Man could hit it like a baseball into one of the ships. Iron Man flew to the hole the soldier created. He fired into the hole causing the ship to crash and explode. Hulk and , who arrived late, destroyed the other two ships. With the ships destroyed the heroes moved to regroup. From a distance, Iron Man and Giant Man thought that Thor was a woman. Iron Man was glad to have "her" on their side. The group then noticed that Hulk was still smashing the Chitauri remains. Cap tried to calm him down but was knocked away. Hulk leapt into the air and landed right in front of the armored hero. Hulk picked Iron Man up and used him to knock away Fury and Widow. Hulk then threw Iron Man off the building where he landed on a car. While he was out, the other heroes tried but failed to stop Hulk's rampage. Iron Man got up to see Cap fighting with Hulk. When Hulk was about to charge Cap Iron Man fired his repulsors to knock the giant back. He then rocketed towards Hulk to tackle him into a building. However, Hulk quickly recovered and threw Iron Man out the building. Hulk landed near Iron Man and began punching in Iron Man's helmet. Cap tried to distract Hulk but then saved the armored hero by kicking the giant away. Cap then ordered Iron Man and Giant Man to slow Hulk down. Hulk was about to attack Iron Man when Giant Man stopped him. Iron Man fired his unibeam to blast Hulk into Giant Man's fist. Eventually Betty arrived with some s to calm Hulk down. They were successful and he eventually transformed back into Bruce. Iron Man and the other heroes then gathered around Bruce's unconscious body. After the attack Iron Man joined the team. Meanwhile, the dubbed the team the Avengers. Tony rebuilt his armor upgrading it for the seventh time. Tony suited up in his armor and flew to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters where he saw Bruce, Betty, and Hank walking towards the building. He landed near them, announced his arrival, and asked for a hug. They all ignored him and walked on. Tony got out of his armor and waited with Janet, Hank, and Natalia in the meeting room until the other came. Tony chose to spend the time flipping through some paper work. Eventually the others, minus Thor, came in and Fury started the meeting. Fury told them about , a known Chitauri who killed the leader of . Because the nation did not want any help, the team was to go in quickly, set up surveillance, and get out before they caused an incident. The Avengers boarded a S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft and headed towards Wakanda. As it neared the nation the aircraft landed and the team disembarked. Widow ordered the team to move out in a twenty meter spread. Iron Man flew off. As they spread out, Iron Man decided to ask Cap about leaping onto the missile. He was curious to see if Cap knew he would live. However, Cap didn't know. Iron Man responds that he wouldn't have done it. He claimed that Cap has the guts while he wants the glory. Cap pointed out that know one really knows what they would do until the situation comes. When arrived Iron Man and Wasp landed near Cap to see what he wanted. Cap and Panther went off towards Wakanda while the rest stayed behind. That night, Iron Man along with Wasp followed Widow through the jungle. However, they were being followed by Wakandan warriors. As they were being attacked Iron Man flew through the jungle. The warriors threw s but they did not even scratch his armor. He fired his repulsors causing them to scatter. Iron Man chased several warriors through a canyon and blasted a spear before the warrior could even throw it. He came around a bend and landed. Iron Man wasn't worried as the warriors aimed their spears. He aimed an arm-mounted weapon at them. But a warrior threw a spear so hard that it destroyed the weapon. He looked at his destroyed weapon in amazement before they hit him with a log. Iron Man was knocked several feet back. He got up, embarrassed at his heavily damaged armor. The warriors followed Iron Man as he walked over to Panther and Cap, who had stopped the Wakandans from attacking. Widow helped Iron Man stand as Panther ordered the Avengers out of his nation. As they were flying away, Tony sat in the aircraft's recreation area. After Cap left the craft to find a Chitauri soldier, Janet and Hank came in arguing again. Tony realized that they needed their privacy so he left. Later, Cap returned with Panther and a captured Chitauri. Tony suited up in his damaged armor and joined the other Avengers. However, Panther revealed himself to be Kleiser in disguise. Kleiser and the Chitauri then began firing on the team. After Wasp was hit in the chest, Giant Man grabbed her and Iron Man used his body to shield the two. Kleiser and the Chitauri fled the ship and ordered the to fire on the Avengers' aircraft. The Command Ship hit the aircraft dead on. The ship began to fall apart and flames erupted everywhere. Iron man used his energy field to protect himself and the rest of the team. Thor then quickly arrived and took them back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. The ship then blew up and T'Challa thought they had all died. Thor held up Iron Man as he collapsed. Widow ordered the infirmary to expect wounded. Fury asked if Iron Man needed help. But Iron Man claimed he needed drugs and a mechanic. Thor helped Iron Man walk away. Tony returned to Stark Enterprises. He laid on a table in the armory drinking some alcohol while he tried to take his armor off. He put a brace on his knee. Upstairs, Jarvis watched the news on the energy field before entering the armory. As Jarvis entered the room Tony pressed a control which caused a large mechanical arm to descend. the arm lifted his broken chest piece off, breaking the sticky residue that kept the armor to his body. He simply left the rest of his armor lie around him. Legacy Tony was able to move on quickly after his favorite armor was destroyed. He found a new favorite in the , though Jarvis suggested the . War Machine was designed to be similar to this armor, but with heavier weapons including a mini-gun and rocket launcher. However, more weapons meant that the armor did not handle as effectively. Presumably, the War Machine armor became his main armor until he either fixed the 6.7 armor or built a new one to mainly use. Background Although the movies were based off the Ultimate Marvel comic line, Iron Man is a combination the Ultimate and 616 versions and typically leans more towards the 616. Ultimate Iron Man had a brain tumor and used bulkier armor. He also was very open about his identity as it was known to the world. 616 Iron Man had heart damage and used slimmer armor. He also kept his identity a secret for many decades and pretended that he and Iron Man were different people. The armor is a combination of the two armors. External Links *Marvel *Iron Man At Wikipedia *Iron Man Armor at Wikipedia *Iron Man Armor at Marvel Database *Iron Man Armor (Earth-1610) at Marvel Database *Anthony Stark (Earth-616) at Marvel Database *Antonio Stark (Earth-1610) at Marvel Database Category:Technology (Ultimate Avengers) Category:Ultimate Avengers